1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-taking apparatus, an image-taking region displaying method, and an image-taking region displaying program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image-taking apparatus such as a digital video camera, the image can be taken while an aspect ratio of the image is switched to a plurality of aspect ratios such as 4:3 and 16:9. Sometimes the image-taking apparatus has a function of simultaneously taking a still image having the aspect ratio of 4:3 and a moving image having the aspect ratio of 16:9. In cases where the image-taking apparatus has the function of simultaneously taking the images having the plurality of aspect ratios, it is necessary that proper photographing regions corresponding to the plurality of aspect ratios be indicated to a user through a display.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-180152 discloses a technique in which guide frames corresponding to aspect ratios are dynamically switched according to the aspect ratios of the simultaneously taken images to display the guide frames on a display device such as a liquid crystal display. When utilizing the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-180152, the user can visually recognize which range the image corresponding to each aspect ratio is recorded in by referring to the guide frame displayed on the display device.